People who are meant to be
by angelaluvszeke
Summary: Brucas...future fic post season 6
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my Gosh!! It is Brooke Davis!" a girl about 18 squealed. Brooke was used to fans being over the top; however this girl was waiving her arms like she should know her. Brooke took a second look and still had no recognition of her petite frame, brown hair, but her blue eyes held an eerily familiar glow.

"Um…hi," she replied with a slight wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't recognize me, it's been at least five years since I seen you!" she exclaimed pulling Brooke into a tight hug. She pulled back and squinted her eyes slightly, "It's me…"

"Lilly?" Brooke said at once. "Wow! You are all grown up!"

"How have you been? I see your face in magazines, on TV, and of course in photo albums, but how have you been lately?"

"Good…well same as usual. We are just getting ready to open our summer art school for youngsters. My company funds the majority of it. I was just sitting here, having some coffee and making some final plans…How are you?"

"Good…I graduate in two weeks! I am so excited! I am actually here in New York to check out the fashion school…" Lilly smiled.

"Really? That is great, Lil!" Brooke grinned. Fashion was her thing.

"Yes! I am so excited. I have an interview tomorrow for a scholarship and then tours. This city is fantastic!"

"Yes, it is. How is your mom?"

"Oh, she's good, her and Andy celebrated their 10th anniversary last month. They are still grossly in love."

Brooke laughed, this youngster was so smiley and happy that she reminded Brooke of her high school self. Definitely not broody like Lilly's brother Lucas had been.

"They keep trying to convince me to go to school closer to Tree Hill, but I really want to come here. Oh, she really loves having the café back. It was so awesome of you to sell it back to her."

"That was no problem; Tree Hill wasn't really the best place for a high fashion store. Plus I always felt like it would someday be Karen's Café again. It was like a second home when I was in high school…and your mom was like a mother to me."

"Well…you should come and visit then. Like for graduation, I am sure Jamie would be happy to see you as well. Hasn't it been five years or so since you were back?"

Brooke nodded, as her cell phone rang. She excused herself and Lilly went to order a coffee. When Brooke came back she was sitting smiling at her and sipping it slowly.

"Work?"

"Yes, actually. I need to get going. It was great seeing you Lilly! Will you tell your mother hello for me?"

"Yes…hey Brooke?"

"What?"

"Do you think maybe we could have dinner tonight? I don't know any of the good places here and it would be great to hear more about Clothes Over Bros?"  
Brooke thought for a second. What harm could come from having dinner with Lilly?

"Sure, that would be great. How about if we meet here," she quickly wrote an address on a napkin and handed it to the younger brunette, "at say, seven?"

"Sure! That sounds great! Thank you so much, Brooke!" Lilly said standing to hug her. "Oh, is it ok if I bring a friend?"

"Sure, that's fine. I will see you tonight!" Brooke waived as her phone rang again.

…

"Listen, I just got to the restaurant…and I am already ten minutes late, I will call you when I am finished," Brooke growled. "No, mother, I am taking this seriously but I am busy! I will call you later!"

Brooke quickly hung up and turned her phone off. Her mother had been hounding her for days about a going on a radio show for her mother's new boyfriend. She laughed at the thought of how her mother had changed in the last six months of being with Brian. She looked around the restaurant and finally seen Lilly sitting in the back. She walked past the host and pointed to her friend indicating she would seat herself.

Lilly was sitting alone, looking pleased with herself. She smiled as Brooke approached.

"Hey, sorry I am late; Lil…work was crazy today!"

"It's ok."

"I thought you had a friend coming?"

"Yes, he is running late too. He just called, and he should be in within a few minutes."

"He? Is this a special friend?" Brooke smiled. Lilly giggled.

"Well, you could say he is special…"

"Does your mother know about him?" Brooke asked. As a teenager she never had a mother around to care what she did, at least until Karen entered the picture. She didn't think Karen, however would like her only daughter being alone with a boy in New York.

"Yes, she knows I am with him…"Lilly giggled again. The host approached the table and Brooke glanced up as he stepped out of the way. Brooke gasped as her eyes met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Lucas?" Brooke glanced at Lilly then back to the blonde man in front of her. She vaguely heard Lilly's "Surprise!"

Brooke swallowed. She had not anticipated seeing him again. Not after what had happened anyway. Not after the fight she had with Peyton five years ago. Not after she had confessed an undying love for the man standing in front of her. Not since she swore she would never see him again.

"Hello Brooke. It's been a long time." Lucas sat down next to her. He smiled softly and Brooke felt her heart contract and knew that what she had claimed five years ago still held true. She would always love this man.

_"Hey, Brooke! Can you help me with something in the nursery?" Peyton said. Brooke got up and followed the blonde into the room where the newly born Ben lay sleeping. _

_"Thank you so much, Brooke! Throwing us a baby shower was so great of you. I wanted to ask if you would help me with something for Lucas?"_

_"Sure, Peyton, what do you need?" Brooke said and smiled down at the sleeping baby._

_Peyton grinned," Well I was wondering if you could perhaps babysit tonight for a few hours. It has been ages since Luke and I got to go out. Plus…"_

_Peyton pulled out a box with the Clothes Over Bros logo on it. She handed it to Brooke, "Look at this sexy negligee that I bought to wear for him!"_

_Brooke smiled, as she slowly opened the box. Inside was one of her own designs. It was a very beautiful red and black negligee that was one of her personal favorites._

_"Do you think he will like it?"_

_"Of course, Peyton! You know that Luke likes you in anything…or nothing at all," Brooke winked at her friend._

_"Mamma!!" came a wail from the other room. Ben started crying. Peyton started to leave and then turned to grab her son._

_"I will get him Peyton. Go see what's wrong with Keith." _

_"Thanks Brooke!"_

_Peyton left the room and Brooke slowly picked up the crying baby. As she nestled him to her chest he stopped crying. She hummed a few bars of "You are my sunshine"._

_"Shhh…its ok little Ben. You are so sweet." She sat in the rocking chair by the window. She rocked quietly for a few minutes. Then she glanced at a photo sitting on the stand next to her. It was the Scott family. Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Keith and baby Ben, they smiled up at her. Brooke sighed._

_"Two boys and a girl." She whispered and a single tear fell down her cheek. "and the man I love…"_

_She let another tear fall and she wiped it away. She heard a cough from behind her and turned to see Peyton standing behind her._

_"The man you love? What does that mean Brooke?" she asked._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Luke," Brooke smiled. She looked at Lilly and knew that the younger girl had tricked her into this meeting. "What are you doing in New York?"

"Well I am actually promoting a new book. Plus mom asked if I would come and keep an eye on Lilly here. She's a bit of a handful," he laughed. Lilly stuck her lip out and pouted.

"Why do big brothers always have to be so mean?" she asked Brooke. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders wondering how she could escape this uncomfortable meal. The waiter interrupted her thoughts as he asked for their orders.

They each ordered and then sat quietly for a few moments. Brooke thought the time was sneaking by at a painfully slow rate. She glanced at Lucas and was surprised to see that he was staring right at her. He smiled when her eyes found his and for a second Brooke forgot the past. She smiled and felt herself drowning in his blue eyes. She had never met anyone who could express so much in just one look.

Then he winked at her.

"I think Lilly was wondering if you would happen to have any internship's at Clothes Over Bros…" he started, when Lilly reached over and jerked on his arm.

"Way to be rude Luke! You didn't even wait until we have started eating to give me time to bring it up naturally!" Lilly cried.

"Oh, our company does do internships…actually we also have a few counselor positions for the summer as well. Do you like kids?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, yes! I used to babysit for Broody here a lot. What kind of counselor position is it?"

"Well as I told you earlier we are doing a summer art school kind of camp…this will be our first year. We do all different types of art, music and of course fashion. The kids all have applied for scholarships and are mostly underprivileged kids but I think it is going to awesome!" Brooke said becoming enthused. She smiled at Lilly and tried not to look at Lucas.

"You guys are such girls!" Luke laughed as he rolled his eyes. Brooke glanced at him and gasped.

_"You guys are such girls, Brooke! Why can't you just make up? What happened anyway? All I know is that since the baby shower Peyton has been more moody than she gets when she is pregnant and every time I mention your name she yells at me! What is going on?" Lucas asked Brooke. He had shown up on her door in the middle of the night after having yet another fight with Peyton._

_"Lucas, it is two in the morning, I have a flight to New York at six and I don't want to get into this now. Please just go home and go to bed!"_

_"Wait…why are you going to New York? I thought you were helping Haley with Nathan's surprise party this weekend?"_

_"No, I am not actually. I just need to get away for awhile…"_

_"Why? Because of whatever happened with Peyton?"_

_"No…Yes…Listen it doesn't matter Luke. I need some sleep. Now please go." _

_Brooke started to shut the door in his face and he quickly stepped up to stop her._

_"Are you ok, Brooke?"_

_"Lucas, just don't…"_

_"Why? Why can't I ask one of my best friends if she is ok? She doesn't look okay. She looks terrible!"_

_"Lucas! It is two in the morning, of course I look terrible!" Brooke rolled her eyes._

_"Well will you at least promise to talk to me when you get back?"_

_"Fine, what ever. Now go Luke." She shut the door._

That was the last time she had talked to him, she realized. She never explained what happened between her and Peyton. She never had a heart to heart with him. She occasionally had sent letters to the family or cards on birthdays.

Brooke shook her head as she realized Lilly was going on about the summer program and how she could apply.

"Well, why don't you come to my office tomorrow after your interview and your tours? I can get you all the paperwork and information then. Oh, and I think I can probably guarantee a position this summer, I have connections in high places," Brooke laughed.

"That would be great! So, what about an internship in the fall?" Lilly asked.

"Well I can get you the paper work for that as well…however we do have a board that reviews that stuff. So it will take a few weeks before I can give you an answer."

"That works! Thank you so much Brooke!" Lilly squealed.

The waiter brought out there food then. They sat quietly eating, with an occasional burst of enthusiasm coming from Lilly. Brooke smiled at the younger woman who could have been a sister to her. She glanced at Lucas and realized she needed to ask about his family. Find out how they were. How Peyton was. She cleared her throat.

"So, Luke, how are…the kids?"

Lucas smiled and reached for his wallet. He flipped it open to a picture that had his two boys and his daughter smiling.

"Well Sawyer is a talented basketball player. She is quite the athlete. Keith is a little book worm, he learned to read by the age of four. And Ben is very artistic. He takes after his mother. They are great! I can't wait to see them this weekend."

"That's great Luke. I always knew you would have great kids," Brooke smiled. The silence made the air heavy and Brooke new she needed to ask the final question. She started to open her mouth when the waiter came to clear the plates.

"Would you care of any dessert?"

"Um…no this was good thanks," Lucas said, glancing at the girls for their approval. "Just get us the check please."

"So thank you for joining us for dinner Brooke. It was really great seeing you again," Lucas said as they received their coats.

"Thank you. Your sister is an amazing young woman." Brooke said. Lilly had gone to get Lucas's car.

"So are you."

"Lucas, I am far from young!" Brooke smiled. They started towards the door.

"Brooke it was nice to see you. You should stop by my book signing this week sometime…same old book store," he laughed.

"I will try to do that…Lucas…How is Peyton?" Brooke asked quietly. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Lucas opened the door and they walked out. Lilly had pulled up in front with the car. She sat waiving happily at them.

Brooke looked at Lucas. For an instant she thought she could see heartbreak on his face. She touched his arm lightly.

"Luke?"

"Brooke, I should probably tell you something…Peyton and I…we got divorced. It was about a year and a half ago. Peyton is engaged to another man. I get my kids on the weekend," Lucas laughed bitterly.

"Luke," Brooke cried as she pulled him in for a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stood quietly for a few seconds. Lilly honked the horn. Lucas sighed.

"You never came back. How could I tell you? You never came back," he shrugged. He then climbed into the car and they pulled of, leaving Brooke standing alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brooke seemed surprised to see me," Lucas said when they reached their hotel room.

"Did she?" Lilly asked innocently.

"She didn't know I was coming, did she?"

"Well she knew that I was bringing…a friend," Lilly replied.

"Lilly! You just sprang me on her? I haven't seen her in over five years and you just casually invite me to dinner with her and don't even tell her!"

"Yeah, she did look kind of upset when she realized it was you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn that white. But, Luke, I did it for you. I love you. I know that you were close to her and then she up and left without an explanation. I know that hurt you. Plus who knows, you're single again and she would make an awesome sister-in-law!" Lilly giggled.

"Lilly! Don't get any ideas. You know that Brooke is a part of my past. You know that I was once in love with her. However that was a long time ago. Almost twenty years…"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot how old you are! You probably don't even notice that Brooke Davis is still hot!" Lilly laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Lilly!"

"I know, I know. But she is, and for an old guy you aren't to bad looking yourself!"

"Would you stop now? Brooke was also one of my best friends. She understood me, even when I didn't understand myself. She knew that Peyton and I were meant to be together and encouraged me to go to Peyton, and that was after we had dated."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out…"

"Lilly! You know Peyton and I still are friends…it is just difficult lately because of Mark. They are going to be married soon and things will get back to normal…"

"Normal? Luke, you only get to see your kids on the weekends! You have to spend part of that time just driving to get them! Peyton moved to Charlotte and she didn't even consider how that impacted you. The kids miss you like crazy! Plus you don't have any prospects in Tree Hill…"she added almost as an after thought.

"Let's go to bed! I have to get to the bookstore early and you have your interview…let's talk about this later, okay?" Lucas asked, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. Good-night Luke," she said as she went into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"Have wet dreams…I mean sweet dreams!" she laughed as she closed the bathroom door.

…

_"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Peyton said calmly. Haley and Nathan had taken the children for the night._

_"Sure, what's up?" he said and sat next to her._

_"I know that lately things have been kind of…off with us. We don't hardly do anything together, that doesn't involve the kids. We don't talk like we used to. We hardly ever make love any more…" she paused and looked into his eyes. She realized that he had tears already forming in his eyes._

_"Peyton, I know. I know what you are going to say. I have been feeling the same way for a long time now."_

_"You have? Luke, are you sure you know what I am saying?"_

_"You are not in love with me," he said simply. Her mouth fell open, she had known that they often thought alike but she felt as if he was reading her mind._

_"How?"_

_"I feel the same way. I love you, Peyton. I really do love you. However I realize that the love I have for you has always been the love of my soul mate, my best friend, and you have always been apart of me. However that isn't all that makes up how a person feels when they are in love."_

_"It has begun to feel too comfortable, too predictable, and not exciting enough. We will always love each other. But I think it is time we both admit that although we are family, we are not in love."_

_"Lucas, you know me so well," Peyton cried as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Lucas pulled her close and they sat holding each other and crying._

_"Lucas, I do love you. I am sorry."_

Lucas sat up. He was having the dream again. It was always the same. It was always exactly what had happened, and it always left him feeling empty, hollow. Like he was missing something, something in Peyton eyes as she said she was sorry. He could never figure that part out.

He glanced over at the clock. Two-thirty. He had to be up in three and a half hours but he felt wide awake. He pulled on a shirt and quietly left the hotel room.

He started walking. The night was cool. He was considering heading back to the hotel when he noticed a magazine lying on the ground. B. Davis

He leaned over and picked it up. There she was on the cover, his pretty girl. He smiled as the nickname came to mind. She was standing, smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers. He glanced at the date on the magazine, four months ago. She was beautiful.

He flipped the magazine open to the contents page. He never really read her magazine. He figured it was all fashion and glamour. Then a topic caught his eye:

Recovering from Cancer. He flipped it to the page indicated and gasped. A picture of Brooke in a hospital gown, her hair covered with a bandana and a "fake" smile filled the page. The byline read: Brooke Davis- Millionaire, Entrepreneur and Cancer Survivor

…

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Lilly asked as she awoke. It was five am. Lucas was pounding away on his keyboard.

"Reading. Well searching the internet. Thinking."

"Oh, ok. What is the matter? You look like you are in the middle of a panic attack."

"Do you read Brooke's magazine?"

"B. Davis?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did you know Brooke had cancer?"

"Um…yeah…it was also on TV," Lilly replied

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Lucas, it was all over the place. I thought you knew. Plus she was like a friend of yours so I thought maybe she had mentioned it to you or Peyton…"

"Well I didn't know."

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm going to take a shower, now that I am up," she said and climbed out of bed.

"Okay…"

Lucas sat reading an article about Brooke, chemo and recovery. His eyes filled with tears, his heart started pounding and one thing went through his mind, he had almost lost her.

For so many years Brooke was a constant in his life. His trust that she would always be there if he needed her still stood strong in the back of his mind.

He had almost lost her.

Every time he had needed someone she was there, when Keith was shot, his breakup with Peyton after high school, his engagement to Lindsey ending badly, and he knew in his heart she would have been there for his divorce as well.

But he had been afraid, he was afraid to admit to her that he and Peyton were over. He somehow thought she would have taken it worse than either Peyton or him, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was so certain Peyton and he were an "Epic" love.

As he glanced at her picture he knew the real answer: he was afraid that he would admit that he had always loved her. He was afraid that she didn't love him back, and because of that he had almost lost her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Peyton's voice came over the telephone.

"Peyton, its Luke, I have to ask you something, did you know that Brooke had cancer?"

"Yes…I read it in her magazine…" Peyton said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Have you talked to her about it?"

"Well, I guess I didn't really think about telling you. I mean it was all over the place, I guess I thought you knew. No, I didn't talk to her about it. I haven't really spoken to her much in the last five years…Why are you sounding so panicked now? Did something happen?"

"No. Well…I seen Brooke yesterday." He stated.

"How is she?"

"She looked good," real good, he thought.

"That's good…"

"Peyton," he interrupted, "I think it's time you tell me what happened between you and Brooke. I need to know."

"Lucas, I can't tell you…I promised Brooke…"

"Peyton, you haven't talked to her in five years. I think the limitation on promises kept has expired…please! I need to know!" Lucas cried desperately.

"Lucas…she said it hurt too much, seeing us together. That is all that I can say. So I promised her space. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Brooke."

"Thanks, Peyton…How are the kids? Are they at school already?"

"They are good. Yes, they are in school. Ben was so excited because he was having pajama day at school. He looked so cute in his batman jammies. They can't wait for you to come get them this weekend. Friday at 3:00, right?"

"Yes, I will be there. Peyton…have a good day."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye."

Lucas sat staring at the phone for a few moments. He knew he needed to get back inside the bookstore to sign autographs. He just wasn't into it today. What did Peyton mean it hurt Brooke to see them together? Why were both women keeping secrets from him? He looked at his watch, it was half after nine, and it was going to be a long day.

…

"Hey, Luke, its Lil…just was calling to let you know that my interview went great! The tour was awesome and I am now on my way to Brooke's office! I am so excited! Talk to you tonight! Love ya!"

Lilly slowly stepped out of the cab and looked at the building in front of her.

Clothes Over Bro's

She slowly walked to the front on the building, took a deep breath and walked into the reception area. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. Brooke was on the top level.

"Going up?" a voice behind her said. She turned around and seen the most amazing brown eyes she had ever seen. In fact the voice, which was also the sexiest she had ever heard, belonged to a body that the greek's would have envied.

"Uh…yes…" she said and reached out to stop the elevator door from shutting. Way too go, you look like an idiot, she thought.

"Me too…" Mr. Sexy replied. He followed her into the elevator. She quickly pushed the button for the top floor.

"Going to see Ms. Davis?"

"Um…yes. Are…are you?" she replied and wondered if he could hear her knees knocking together.

"Naw," he said and leaned over and pushed a different button. "I am heading for a magazine shoot…but I was hoping to see Ms. Davis there."

Lilly smiled nervously at him. He winked back at her. She knew that her face was probably the reddest shade imaginable. She quickly looked down anywhere but towards him.

"I'm Josh, are you interviewing to be a model?"

"Uh…no…"

"Oh," the elevator door started to open. "I was hoping you were…then maybe we would have gotten to see more of each other…"

He quickly walked out of the elevator and threw her a salute. Lilly felt like she was going to faint as the door closed. Dang…Brooke sure was lucky to work in this place.

The elevator door opened again and she checked to make sure it was the right level. She took a deep breath and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I am Lilly Scott and I have an appointment with Ms. Davis."

"Hello Lilly, I am Millicent but everyone calls me Millie. Brooke is actually out of the office right now. She said to ask if there was another time she could meet with you or you are welcome to take the paperwork she had for you."

"Oh, I guess I could do that…I am only in town for one more day, so would she have any free time then?" Lilly suddenly felt like a small child who had been ignored. She had been so excited for this meeting.

"Hmmm….well, Brooke did tell me how important this was to her…Why don't I give you her address and you can see if she is home this evening?" Millie asked.

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Probably, but I know you are Lucas's sister and I think she would forgive me," Millie smiled.

"Yes, that would be great! Thank you, Millie!"

Lilly smiled as Millicent wrote down an address.

"Now she probably won't be there until after eight. She has a meeting for dinner and will be gone most of the afternoon to her doctor's appointment. Don't tell her I told you that. She explained about you and Lucas being in town and when she called to tell me she wasn't going to make it to meet with you, she sounded kind of upset. I think you and Lucas could be the perfect way to cheer her up."

Lilly smiled at the older woman. "Thanks again!"

…

"Hey, Luke! I got a surprise for you!" Lilly exclaimed as she entered the hotel room. Lucas was sitting on the bed, brooding as he had been all day.

"What now, kiddo?"

"Well how about if we go surprise Brooke here in awhile? Millie gave me her address! I thought maybe you could change and we could go over there…" Lilly stated.

"You got her address? That's great, Lilly!" Luke jumped up and quickly hugged his kid sister. He had known the Brooke had recently bought a new place but he had no idea how to find her. He didn't want to go to her work to discuss what he needed to with her either. Lilly had solved his problem.

"I'm going to take a shower!"

"Ok," Lilly laughed. This was the happiest she had seen Luke outside of being with his children in a long time. She smiled, she had known getting Brooke and Lucas together last night was going to be a big moment, and now she was sure of it.

She sat down on Luke's bed and started typing on his computer. She knew he would be out shortly. She noticed an icon on his desktop that said "Pretty Girl" and decided she had enough time to see what it was. She quickly clicked on it and a poem opened.

**My Pretty Girl**

**By: Lucas Scott**

**The whole world loves Brooke Davis.**

**But to me she is more than a beautiful face,**

**She is insecure and lonely yet so brave.**

**She is my "safe place".**

**When my world has been threatened,**

**And nothing seems the same,**

**I know that Brooke will be there.**

**That one thing remains.**

**When the challenge was over**

**My dreams had come true**

**The person standing next to me**

**And always smiling, too.**

**She has been my happiness**

**She has been my pain.**

**She has been my missing piece.**

**She has been my best friend again.**

**For years I have been hollow,**

**An empty lonely shell.**

**Not know what was missing**

**Yet missing her well.**

**I now see the truth**

**That was always lost to me**

**For Brooke Davis is my pretty girl.**

**And always will be.**

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Lucas asked coming out of the bathroom. Lilly slammed the laptop shut.

"Nothing, are you ready Stud Man?" she smiled.

"Yes, lets get going."

…

They drove quietly both lost in thought.

Lucas was wondering how he could ever convince Brooke Davis that he loved her.

Lilly was hoping that what was about to happen didn't leave any scares for the three of them.

They pulled up in front of Brooke's house and were quiet all the way to the door. Lucas knocked on the door. After a few seconds of quiet he knocked again. She had to be there. He had to see her.

Finally the door burst open. Brooke stood before them, in a sweat shirt, jogging pants, her hair in a ponytail, and she had obviously been crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. When she seen who was at the door she let out one sob, tried to slam the door, when Lucas grabbed it, she crumpled to the floor and he was there. He wrapped his arms around her and held on.

"Shhh…its going to be ok…Pretty Girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke sobbed while Lucas held her, stroking her hair softly. Lilly stood back, unsure of what to do. Lucas picked Brooke up and walked through the door. Lilly followed slowly, shutting the door behind her.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke finally asked as her sobs ended. He smiled at her.

"I just came to see you. It looks like it's a good thing that I did too, what's going on?"

"I…nothing….I'm sorry about that," Brooke said looking away.

"Brooke…that wasn't 'nothing', that was something, something big too…please tell me," Lucas said turning her face toward him.

Brooke sat quietly, looking into blue eyes that made her heart melt. Her sad sigh touched a part of Lucas's heart that had been lonely for far too long and he quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Brooke, I've missed you…I'm sorry it's been so long."

"Lucas, my cancer is back…this time it's in my brain…"Brooke said slowly, her sobs starting again. "I'm going to die!"

…

_"Brooke, it's not the end of the world. We can figure something out about kids, your health is more important…"Julian said following an angry Brooke into their bedroom._

_"Julian, I am not even finishing this conversation. I want you to move out."_

_"Brooke, come on! Our one year anniversary of moving in together is tomorrow. We are going to out and celebrate with Haley and Nathan. Let's put off talking about this until after that…please?"_

_"No. I can't pretend everything is normal. I can't pretend they didn't find a tumor…and I definitely am not going to pretend that we have a future. You want kids. You deserve kids. The doctor said that after the surgery there is no way I will be able to have children," Brooke's voice caught on a sob. "I am going to be having radiation and chemotherapy…I will be to busy to adopt or foster for awhile. You want a family now. It's over."_

_Brooke started throwing Julian's clothes out onto the bed. Julian grabbed a hold of her hands._

_"Brooke, I love you. We will work through this!"_

_"No. Julian, I can't. Please, just go."_

_"Brooke, I am not going to give up on us. You need me here for the upcoming months. I will be there for you. I love you!" Julian cried._

_"Julian. Get. Out. Now," Brooke said becoming angrier. "I have friends. I can deal with this myself. I will not condemn you to a life of horror as I die."_

_"Brooke you are not going to die!"_

…

"I'm going to die! The doctors said that it could be today, and even with more surgeries it could happen, and at best I have five years to live…I'm going to die Lucas!"  
Lucas looked into her beautiful eyes and fear squeezed his heart. He pulled her close as she started crying again. He couldn't quite find any words to say to her. He held her for what felt like a short time but as he looked at his watch he realized that it had been over an hour. He looked down at her face and realized her crying had put her to sleep. He gently laid her down on the couch, covering her with an afghan. He then walked into the kitchen where Lilly sat, crying silently.

"You were listening?"

"Well…yes, I didn't mean to but…I'm sorry Luke!" Lilly said softly. Lucas pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Lilly, I need you to stay here. I will be back shortly. I just need to think for a minute, ok?"

"Sure, Luke, whatever you need."

Lucas quickly headed out the door.

Lilly sat in the kitchen wondering what to do.

…

"Lilly?" Brooke said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

It had been an hour since Lucas left.

"Where did Lucas go?" Brooke said shyly.

"I am not sure really…he just said he would be back shortly. Hey, I hope you don't mind, I made a salad. Here, have some." Lilly said handing her a plate.

Brooke slowly stuck her fork into the lettuce. She took a bite and looked up at Lilly.

"So, I suppose you heard my break down?"

"Um…yes."

"I'm sorry Lilly. I usually can control my feelings better than that. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what! God, Brooke with news like that I would be completely comatose! Don't you dare apologize!" Lilly said pulling Brooke into a quick hug.

"Sorry…I mean…Ok." Brooke said as tears filled her eyes once again. "I just feel so alone…my mom died in a car accident about five years ago…I work too much to have friends…I haven't had a boyfriend in over ten years! My life is pathetic! Oh, and now I am going to die!"

Brooke took another bite of the lettuce, not wanting to look towards Lilly for another second. She wasn't used to having someone here, in her space, hearing her anger. She felt alone so often that it was hard to handle this new information while Lilly looked on. She had made a fool of herself too many times today. She sighed and looked back at Lilly.

"So, did you get that paperwork filled out?"

"Yes…Brooke we don't have to talk about that…"

"I talked to the board and they do have one scholarship still open for next fall. How were your grades?"

"Good…"

"How good…like Lucas Scott good or Haley James good?" Brooke said joking.

"Well I have a 3.8 GPA…it would have been better if it wasn't for calculus…"

Brooke smiled…she hadn't done that good in school. She knew that it took a lot of time and brains to make those grades.

"Do you have a portfolio?"

"Yes…actually, I brought it will me…"Lilly said handing it over. Brooke quickly glanced through it.

"These are good. You have a good eye for color. I think you could definitely have a future in fashion…" Brooke smiled at the younger girl. She heard the door open and close and Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Lilly, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure."

Lilly and Luke walked into the hallway. Lucas placed his hand onto his sister's shoulder.

"Lilly, I need to talk to Brooke alone. Would you mind going back to the hotel and waiting for me, oh and could you maybe call the airline and switch my flight tomorrow to Friday morning?"

"Uh…sure…Luke…"

"Thanks, Lilly…oh I will call if I will be too late!" He said giving her a hug. Lilly quickly walked into the kitchen, grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to Brooke, stopping for a quick hug.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked.

"I need to talk to you Brooke, God I have missed you!"

"I have missed you too, Broody."

"Do you remember that time in high school, where I first talked to you? You were half naked in the back of my car?"

Brooke laughed. "You want to talk about me being naked?"

"No…but do you remember it?"

"Sure…I was hoping to seduce you…"

"Do you remember what you said, about having moments in life where everything changes?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, Brooke Davis, get ready for one of those moments," Luke said with a smile. In the next instant he was on one knee and pulled a jewelers box out of his pocket.

"Brooke Davis, will you please fill this void in my heart that you left all those years ago? Will you marry me?"


End file.
